Left Waiting For You
by Yamia Ishtar
Summary: This fanfic takes place in the future. InuYasha is in love with someone but just can't say those three little words. Its up to his friends and his brother to help him get his love. shonenai,and language.


Yamia:hajimemashite and konichiwa minna-san's! this Yamia is back with a new story!

Brago:which is just a cover up for your laziness with Personality Glitch...

Yamia:im notbeing lazy!i've already started writing the chapter for it and its almost done so ha!

Brago:just introduce the damn fanfic...

Yamia:fine then. as you heard before this a new fanfic. not a cover up for Personality Glitch. this fanfic is an InuYasha one,a new thing for me since i've been writing alot of YGO fanfics. i just hope you'll all enjoy this new fic! hey Brago,do the disclaimer...

Brago:this Yamia does not own InuYasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, Zatch Bell, or me for that matter. don't you dare say anything Yamia...

Yamia:(closes her mouth and pouts in a corner)

Brago:whatever...Yamia only owns this fanfic idea. its supposedly based of her sorry love life...

Yamia:it is based on my love life!

Brago:who cares? just read this damn fic you baka ningen!

Left Waiting For You

Chapter 1

InuYasha tapped his pen against his desk nervously. He dug his hand into his pocket and drug out his cellphone. It was two fifteen in the afternoon. Five more minutes left until he saw him.

" Oi, InuYasha. Whats wrong?"

InuYasha snapped out of his revire when he heard his name. His golden eyes turned toward his teacher, who was helping a student with a math problem. He then turned his head toward his friend Syria, who called out his name.

" Hey Syria, whats up?"

" Your tapping your foot and your pen. You only do that when your nervous. So whats wrong?" Syria asked, licking the lollipop that was in her hand.

InuYasha blushed. " W-well, after class-Hey! Why am I telling you?"

" I just wanted to ask what was wrong! You know I care about you ya know." Syria said, narrowing her pink eyes.

" I know, but...its just to embarrsing to tell yo. Only Sesshomaru and Kagome know."

" Oooh, something only the three of you know? Now I have to know what this secret is!" Syria squealed.

InuYasha's dog ears twitched when Syria squealed. He hated high pitched noises. He and his brother suffered everyday because of their sensitive ears and they wanted a way to end their suffering before it killed them.

" Gomen nasai InuYasha. I forgot how sensitive your ears were. Now tell me!" Syria wispered as thier teacher walked by.

InuYasha sighed. He always knew Syria would find out sooner or later. It might as well be now.

" Well, there's this person...that I like."

" Oh? What is her name?" Syria asked, taking a lick of her lollipop.

" Bankotsu. And he's a guy. InuYasha reponded, answering a question on his notebook.

Syria sat stunned. She almost dropped her lollipop out of her mouth if she didn't close it at the last second.

' InuYasha...likes a guy? And its Bankotsu-kun no less! My yaoi dreams are coming true! I think I've died and gone to heaven!' Syria thought to herself,squealing mentally.

InuYasha looked over to Syria when she had not said anything in the past two minutes. Syria's pink eyes had glazed over and she had a goofy smile on her face. Her lollipop was in her hand but it was long forgotten. InuYasha sighed. She was having another yaoi fantasy. He never should have told her.

" Yamamoto-san! May I remind you that you're in class? Pay attention!" the teacher said, slamming his ruler on Syria's desk.

Syria was startled out of her wonderful yaoi dream world. She opened her mouth, getting ready to tel off whoever had intrupted her sweet dream, until her angry pink eyes were layed upon the figure of her math teacher. She got up quickly and bowed.

" Gomen nasai sensei! I was just...thinking about my next class."

" Yeah, and Im the emperor. Pay attention Yamamoto-san, or you'll be standing outside." their teacher said.

" Hai." Syria replied meekly, sitting back down.

" Now class, if you can please turn to page-"

" So InuYasha," Syria started as if nothing had happened." You're going meet Bankotsu-kun later ne?"

InuYasha blushed for the second time that day. " Yeah, me, Bankotsu, Sesshomaru and Kagome all have a class together next period. Kagome said she's going to try and get me alone with Bankotsu so..."

" So what?"

" So I can tell him...I love him."

Syria giggled. " Aww InuYasha, you're so cute."

" Syria...don't get any nervous than I already am." InuYasha said, putting away his books to get ready to leave.

" Gomen Inu-kun. But I do hope you and Kotsu-kun get together." Syria said, putting her lollipop back in her mouth.

" Arigato Syria-chan. See ya later." InuYasha said, getting and leaving as the bell rung.

" Ja Inu-kun."

InuYasha walked out of his math class. He past by a little gaggle of girls who said hi to him when he walked by. He stopped for a second to say hi to the girls and continued on his way to English class.

" Oh my Kami! He said hi to me!"

" You must be living in another world honey. Inu-chan said hi to me."

" You're all delusional! He said hi to me!"

" All of you are delusional. He said hi to all of his. Crazy fangirls..."

" Hey Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned around from talking to Naraku when he heard his name being called. He saw his little brother rushing through the crowd of high school students toward him. He tucked a strand of silver hair behind his ear and told Naraku he would see him later. The boys shared a small kiss before Naraku left. Sesshomaru turned back around to see InuYasha in front of him, panting slightly. Sesshomaru's golden eyes went up and InuYasha's mused form and frowned.

" InuYasha, if you're looking to impress, please come looking appropriate." Sesshomaru said, sighing and rolling his eyes.

" Nani?"

InuYasha looked at himself through the glass window and saw some of his hair sticking up in odd places and his clothes a bit wrinkled. He smoothed out his clothes and his hair and turned back to Sesshomaru for his approval.

" At least look decent now and smell good." Sesshoamru said.

" Arigato Sesshomaru. Is Kagome in there?"

" Hai, she was the first one here as a matter of fact." Sesshomaru replied, grabbing his bookbag from the floor and heading inside the class.

InuYasha followed his older brother inside and found Kagome in her seat. Fixing her appearance in her mirror. InuYasha walked up to her, tapped her shoulder and sat down next to her.

" Konichiwa InuYasha. Are you prepared for after class?" Kagome asked, putting away her mirror.

InuYasha's ears twitched a bit. " Yeah I guess."

" InuYasha!"

InuYasha looked up from shuffling around in his bag to find who had called his name. He saw Bankotsu walking up to him and smiling. InuYasha blushed slightly as he waved to Bankotsu. Kagome just smiled.

" Hi Bankotsu-kun. Whats up?"

" Syria was asking me some weird questions when I saw her in the hallway. She said ' don't be mean to InuYasha.'. You know whats up with that?"

" Syria? That crazy baka. Gomen Bankotsu. I wouldn't know what to tell ya." InuYasha said, trying tp avoid eye contact with him.

" The teachers coming!"

" Welp. Talk to you later Inu-kun."

" Hai, ja Kotsu-kun."

InuYasha looked back over at Kagome. She giggled and turned her attention toward the teacher as she walked in.

" Everyone stand!" A student yelled out.

Chairs scraped the floors as everyone got out of their seats.

" Bow."

Everyone bowed.

" Arigato everyone. You may be seated. Now, does anyone remember what we did yesterday? Yes, Hikaru-san."

The class was silent for the rest of the period.

InuYasha kept sneaking glances at Bankotsu. Sometimes smiling when Bankostu did something simple like laugh at the teacher' jokes or answer a question right. Kagome looked over at InuYasha. She caught him gazing adoringly at Bankotsu. She gave a sad smile.

' Those two have to get together.' She thought. She looked back over at InuYasha. He gone back to looking at his notebook and was scribbling something in it. She looked towards Bankotsu. She caught him staring at InuYasha. He was turned slightly in his seat from the front row. Bankotsu turned his back towards the front quickly when he saw InuYasha's head come up from his book.

" Okay class, all of this will be on a test. And no I will not give you points if you confuse l with r." the teacher said. The bell rang as she was getting ready to say something else. Everyone started talking as they rose from their seats.

" Can the class reps please stay behind? We need to discuss the play!"

InuYasha's heart started racing once the bell had rung. He glanced toward Kagome mouthed to her to go. She got the message and rushed outside(her bag already packed) the classroom so she could stop Bankotsu. InuYasha sighed. A sudden thought had just situated itself in his head. He didn't think he was ready. He thought all that mental preparation was for nothing. InuYasha slumped back into his seat and waited for the late bell to ring.

" Hey Sesshoamru. Whats up with your brother?"

Sesshomaru looked up from his bag and stared at the girl who was talking to him.

" What do you mean?"

" Well just look at him. He was all happy happy joy joy at the beginning of class. But now..." the girl trailed off, looking worridly at InuYasha.

Sesshomaru looked toward InuYasha and glared. How dare he? How dare he show cowardice in the face of a challenge? Sesshomaru got up from his desk and made his way toward InuYasha.

" InuYasha," Sesshomaru said in a soft voice since he knew InuYasha's ears could pick up anything. " Why are you not outside with Mutsumi-san?"

" Because...I can't do it. Aniki, I can't do it." InuYasha said in an equally quieter voice.

Sesshomaru put both of his hands on InuYasha's desk and made his face level with his younger brother's. He gave his brother the most nastiest glare he could give him.

" Don't feed me that bullshit InuYasha. You are apart of the Nishikawa family. You should not know the meaning fear." Sesshomaru said in an deathly quiet voice, venom dripping from each word.

" Aniki, all of our family is full demon. Im only half. I think the human side of me deserves to have some fear."

" Forget your ningen side InuYasha. Its your demon side that counts. Your ningen mother isn't afraid of anything."

" My mother is phsyic are did you forget that Sesshomaru? She knows what will happen before hand and doesn't need to be afraid."

" Being phsyic doesn't make her a youkai. And you know as well as I do that she does not use her powers for trivial reasons. When she foretold giving birth to you, she showed some fear. You could even smell it on her. But she quickly got over it, saying ' the Nishikawa family does not show fear."

InuYasha was shocked when he heard that bit of info. His mother never told him that.

" Now get out there InuYasha. And make this family proud of you hanyou heritage." Sesshomaru said, getting back up and leaving the classroom. Soon after, InuYasha got up as well, grabbing his bag and heading out the classroom.

" InuYasha, there you are!" Kagome yelled out.

" Hey you guys, sorry I came out so late, I had to talk to Sesshomaru for a minute."

" Oh yeah, InuYasha. Kagome-chan said you had something you wanted to say to me." Bankotsu said, flipping his long ebony braid over his shoulder.

" Oh...well...I just wanted to say-"

The late bell rang just as InuYasha said ' I love you'. Hall moniters started yelling at people to get to their classes.

" Great, im late for gym. Jakotsu's gonna kill me. Why don't you tell me later Inu-chan? Ja!" Bankotsu yelled, running toward the locker rooms.

" Yeah, bye." InuYasha said sadly, waving at Bankotsu's retreating figure.

" Aww, InuYasha. You missed your chance." Kagome said.

InuYasha smiled sadly. " I know. But...theres always tomorrow." he said, walking to his next class.

Kagome smiled, walking alongside InuYasha.

" Yeah, theres always tomorrow."

Yamia: and theres chapter one of Left Waiting For You.

Brago:asleep

Yamia: Brago's alseep because he said romance fanfics are boring...whatever...so anyway, please review and tell me what cha think of the first chapter ok? ja for now!


End file.
